


Лучшее — враг хорошего

by Savarna_Scaramouche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Celebratory Kiss, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Protective Hulk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savarna_Scaramouche/pseuds/Savarna_Scaramouche
Summary: «Жестянка — слабак», — после очередного сражения решает Халк и начинает приглядывать за Тони.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a so-called improvement that makes things worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760742) by [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass). 



> **Бета:** Тикки  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без согласия переводчиков

«Надо же... поймал», — удивленно и немного меланхолично думает Тони, зажатый в огромной зеленой лапище. Сопротивляться бессмысленно, пытаться дать отпор и ввязываться в драку — тем более, поэтому, мысленно прикинув варианты, Тони останавливается на самом безопасном.

— Ну, привет, здоровяк, — помахав рукой, миролюбиво говорит он.

Халк бурчит в ответ что-то неразборчивое и, не выпуская своей добычи, усаживается на груду бетонных обломков, еще полчаса назад бывших то ли жилым домом, то ли каким-то архиважным административным зданием. В ушах у Тони гудят голоса встревоженных Мстителей, наперебой спрашивающих, все ли в порядке, и он без колебаний приказывает ДЖАРВИСу отключить внутреннюю связь. Его внимание полностью сосредоточено на хмуром трехметровом великане, внутри которого прячется Брюс.

Тони уверен, что он там, — видит по выражению лица, подмечает мельчайшие детали, слышит в тяжелых раскатистых вдохах, — и дергается только тогда, когда Халк, не рассчитав силу, встряхивает его, словно тряпичную куклу.

— Эй-эй-эй, полегче, приятель! — протестует Тони. В конце концов, он всего лишь маленький _хрупкий_ человечек, пусть и не готовый признаться в этом даже самому себе. — Не сломай меня, ладно? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я сломался?

— Халк починить, — ухмыльнувшись во весь рот, успокаивающе грохочет Халк.

— Или для начала просто попытается не сломать, — снова взмахнув рукой, настаивает Тони. — Как тебе такой вариант?

Конечно, он доверяет Брюсу, и, разумеется, ему не страшно, но в голове настойчиво звучит подозрительно разумный, похожий на Пеппер голос, напоминающий, что Халку ничего не стоит одним легким движением перебить ему хребет.

Халк шумно выдыхает, поднимает Тони повыше и с поистине исследовательским интересом принимается изучать. Тони не возражает — напротив, ему нравится идея, что где-то в глубине неуклюжего верзилы в буквальном смысле притаился ученый. Еще одна ниточка, прочно связывающая его с Брюсом. В свое время Тони приложил немало усилий, чтобы они стали друзьями.

Огромный зеленый палец с максимальной для него осторожностью скользит по броне, и Тони в который раз благодарит собственный гениальный мозг за ее надежность. Будь она чуть менее крепкой, Халк расплющил бы ее, как консервную банку. Но, несмотря на относительную безопасность, Тони мысленно ставит себе «галочку» сделать еще пару апгрейдов. Здоровенный стимул одним своим видом вдохновляет на решительные действия, заставляя всерьез подумать о том, чтобы на недельку-другую задвинуть обязанность красоваться перед прессой и спасать мир и основательно окопаться в мастерской.

— Халк открыть.

— Нет! Стой! — живо обрисовав себе дальнейшую перспективу, выкрикивает Тони. — Халк _не_ открывать! Давай-ка мы лучше обойдемся без твоей помощи. Хочешь, чтобы я выбрался? Без проблем. Но самостоятельно, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — неожиданно быстро соглашается Халк и выжидающе пялится на Тони.

На самом деле громиле крупно повезло, что Тони не чувствует угрозы, иначе черта с два он наплевал бы сейчас на осмотрительность и снял броню.

— Лучше? — разминая затекшие плечи, спрашивает Тони, поднимает взгляд, пытаясь посмотреть в глаза Халка, и понимает, что попытка запрокинуть голову сильнее закончится растяжением.

— Лучше.

Халк подхватывает его свободной ручищей, вздергивает вверх и возобновляет исследования.

— Слабак, — припечатывает он наконец.

— Согласен, — не считает нужным спорить Тони. — Но только пока не разозлюсь.

— Как Халк.

— Бинго, приятель. Вон та красно-золотая штука, помнишь? Ты же видел, как я сражаюсь, — убеждает он, придерживаясь за зеленый палец, и даже не пытается скрыть вдруг промелькнувшее в голосе изумление, потому что эти громадные, обломанные из-за многочисленных ударов ногти по форме очень напоминают свою человеческую версию.

Халк подносит его поближе к лицу и смотрит до того внимательно, что Тони поневоле интересуется:

— Ты сердишься?

— Да, — злобно оскалившись, басит тот. — Халк бушевать. Жестянка слабак, как Беннер. Жестянка сражаться, как Халк. Жестянка сломаться. Он глупый.

В порыве нравоучения здоровяк несколько раз ощутимо встряхивает лапищей, и Тони начинает тошнить.

— Жестянка гений, вообще-то, — сглотнув, с трудом произносит он.

— Нет. Глупый, — для верности обнюхивает его Халк и возвращает на раскрытую ладонь. — Человечек идти домой.

У Тони коротит сознание: с ума сойти, похоже, гигантский зеленый тренер только что отправил его на скамейку запасных.

— Жестянка идти домой, — для непонятливых повторяет Халк. — Идти домой и лечиться. Жестянка глупый. Халк непобедимый, а он — нет.

— Ты волнуешься за меня?

Халк рычит так, что уши закладывает, и начинает медленно сжимать пальцы, словно собирается раздавить Тони вместе с костюмом.

— Жестянка идти домой! — грохочет он, пока Тони спешно надевает броню. — Жестянка не Халк! Халк сильный и непобедимый. Крошечный человечек — слабак.

— Да-да, я в курсе, — сообщает Тони, закрывая лицевую панель. — Увидимся в Башне.

На этот раз Халк не пытается его поймать.

*~*~*

— Слушай, мог бы просто пригласить для разнообразия, — стиснутый в зеленом кулачище, бормочет Тони, пока Халк устраивается на очередной груде булыжников. — Кто сказал, что я не приду?

Он понятия не имеет, чем когда-то являлась эта груда и почему Халк решил повторить недавний фокус, но происходящее вызывает четкое ощущение дежавю.

— Халк злиться на Жестянку, — информирует тот, и у Тони холодок пробегает по спине. В прошлый раз разволновавшийся громила едва не расплющил его на нервной почве, хоть и дал шанс надеть броню и смыться.

— Так, и что я опять натворил? — как можно спокойнее спрашивает он.

Если речь снова пойдет том, что Жестянка — слабак, им придется серьезно поговорить о роли Железного Человека в команде Мстителей. В конце концов, не будь его здесь, Соколиному Глазу снесли бы башку.

— Жестянка пострадать, — принюхиваясь к броне, гремит Халк. — Жестянка идти домой. _Сидеть_ дома.

— Я цел, — кряхтит Тони, извиваясь, чтобы немного ослабить стальную хватку. — В худшем случае набил пару синяков. Конечно, это, — он с лязгом проводит металлической перчаткой по броне, — не твоя слоновья шкура, но тоже неплохая защита.

— Халк чуять кровь!

— Тише, здоровяк, тише. Я понял. А что, если я… то есть если Жестянка сейчас полетит домой, почистит перышки и перебинтует, где болит, ты перестанешь злиться?

— Халк всегда зол, — Халк переворачивает кулак, так что Тони теперь болтается вниз головой, и несколько раз хорошенько встряхивает. От того, с какой легкостью он это делает, перехватывает дыхание, но Тони не чувствует страха.

— Дай знать, когда закончишь, — спокойно говорит он, полностью уверенный в том, что сумеет поймать момент, когда дело по-настоящему запахнет жареным. Фактически ему нечего опасаться: несмотря на то, что сражение выдалось тяжелым, ран действительно нет, и если бы не маленькая заминка в лице пылающего праведным гневом великана, он давно отмокал бы в ванной и обрабатывал царапины.

— Халк сломать броню, — возвращая Тони в нормальное положение, заявляет Халк. — Тогда Жестянка всегда быть дома.

— Стоп-стоп-стоп. _Нет!_ Не надо ничего ломать!

— Тогда человечек не приходить, — огрызается Халк. — Человечек больше не пострадать!

— Со мной все в порядке!

— Жестянка не Халк!

— Да неужели!

Дальнейшие слова Тони тонут в оглушительном реве. Как выяснилось, это весьма действенный способ выиграть спор, только проблема в том, что Тони не перестанет приходить. Сколько бы раз Халк ни пытался вывести его из игры, Железный Человек останется с Мстителями.

Прооравшись, Халк несколько секунд гипнотизирует его взглядом, затем резко поднимается и, прежде чем Тони успевает что-то сказать, вспрыгивает на ближайшую высотку. Громиле наплевать на разрушения, поэтому пару десятков развороченных крыш спустя они оказываются в Башне. Слыша звон за спиной, Тони мимоходом ловит себя на мысли, что придется снова менять стекла.

— Жестянка остановить кровь, — выпустив его, инструктирует Халк, после чего усаживается на пол и пристально наблюдает до тех пор, пока Тони не скрывается в лифте.

Когда двери смыкаются за спиной, Тони устало закрывает глаза. Дело начинает принимать серьезный оборот — Халк намертво сжился со своей ролью защитника и в следующий раз наверняка опять попытается перехватить его в воздухе. Придется вести себя осмотрительнее: встревоженный Халк — не повод отказываться от обязанностей Железного Человека.

*~*~*

Поверженная тварь с громким рыком валится в лужу собственной крови, и Тони, ухмыльнувшись, взлетает выше. Костюмчик, конечно, придется подлатать и почистить, но по сравнению со свалившейся на них победой это сущие пустяки. Все могло бы закончиться намного плачевнее, если бы обезумевший от собственной непобедимости монстр дня не решил попробовать проглотить Халка напоследок. Покружив над склоном, Тони набирает высоту, выискивая зеленого взглядом. Сегодня он не особенно расположен к задушевным беседам, поэтому предпочитает не попадаться ему на глаза, по крайней мере, пока не вернется уравновешенная человеческая версия.

«Лучше поработать таксистом для Беннера, чем психологом для ошалевшего верзилы», — успевает подумать Тони и внезапно резко ухает вниз.

— Халк поймать!

Тони врубает репульсоры на полную мощность, пытаясь вывернуться, но через несколько секунд понимает, что проще сдаться: чем больше он барахтается, тем крепче держит Халк, чем крепче хватка, тем больше вероятность, что броня в итоге не выдержит и лопнет.

— Ну, началось… — бормочет Тони, увидев, как Халк взбирается на кучу какого-то щебня. Хорошо еще, что остальные заняты разбором завалов и помощью раненым, потому что сам он рискует застрять здесь минимум на ближайшие полчаса.

— Если Халк... если ты заметил, на мне ни царапины, — произносит Тони, когда его перестает швырять из стороны в сторону.

— Жестянка глупый, — гнет свое Халк и, поставив его на ноги, с ухмылкой предупреждает: — Не летать. Халк поймать снова.

В ответ Тони моментально поднимает согнутые в локтях руки, демонстрируя полную капитуляцию.

— Дай угадаю, — говорит он, — снова будешь на меня реветь?

— Халк _всегда_ зол. Жестянка всегда глупый. Жестянка не Халк!

— В переводе с примитивного это значит, что я слабый, легко ломаюсь и должен сидеть дома. Ничего не забыл?

Халк, оскалившись, качает головой.

— Жестянка — слабак.

— А тебя, похоже, заклинило. Пойми, приятель, я не могу не приходить. Я нужен команде.

— Халк всегда здесь. Халк _лучше_.

— Халк не умеет летать, — с этими словами Тони легко поднимается в воздух, чудом ускользнув от широченной лапищи.

Он не собирается сбегать, ему нужно достучаться до зеленой башки, продемонстрировать возможности и слегка измотать, пусть даже рискуя собственной шкурой. Какое-то время они увлеченно играют в «поймай меня, если сможешь», но когда рык из разочарованного становится рассерженным, Тони решает, что пора завязывать, и позволяет себя схватить.

«Не злить, только не злить, — мысленно твердит он. — Повеселились — и хватит».

— Халк поймать, — информирует Халк, подтянув его к лицу.

— Действительно, — не спорит Тони. — Кстати, по поводу «Жестянка сидеть дома», — а как же остальные? Они ведь тоже слабаки, не считаешь?

Халк несколько раз недоуменно моргает, в глазах отражается удивление, словно он никогда не задумывался об этом прежде.

— На твоем фоне все слегка мелковаты, — выдержав паузу, говорит Тони. — Так что здесь ты вне конкуренции, здоровяк.

Халк кивает и вдруг, успокоившись, начинает медленно уменьшаться, превращаясь в человека. Тони, никогда раньше не сталкивавшийся с трансформацией, кулем валится на землю, но быстро встает и подходит к Брюсу, помогая ему подняться на ноги.

— Тони? — измученно выдыхает тот, оглядевшись.

— Заварушка окончена, расходимся, — успокаивает Тони, поднимая лицевую панель, и слегка улыбается. — Черт возьми, Брюс, твой видок — прямо отрада для моих глаз.

Брюс опускает взгляд: полуголый, в изодранных штанах, весь перепачканный в какой-то тягучей мерзости, он напоминает сам себе вернувшегося с охоты неандертальца.

— Мы на одного и того же человека смотрим? — недоверчиво интересуется он.

— Лично я смотрю на секси-ботаника, — продолжая улыбаться, отвечает Тони. — А ты — не знаю. Поделишься?

— Что это? — поежившись, спрашивает Брюс, указав на тонкие ниточки слизи по всему телу.

— Доказательство полной победы, что же еще? По дороге расскажу. Цепляйся, пора убираться отсюда.

Брюс, поколебавшись, соглашается, и Тони, крепко обняв его, набирает высоту, направляясь в сторону Башни.

— Что ты сказал Халку? — не удерживается от вопроса Брюс, когда они пролетают над трупом едва не сожравшего Манхэттен монстра.

— Ничего особенного, — небрежно отзывается Тони. — Заставил кое-что переосмыслить. Если повезет, в следующий раз он не запилит меня до смерти за пару синяков.

Подняв лицевую панель, он сбрасывает скорость и внимательно смотрит на Брюса, обдумывая внезапно пришедшую в голову мысль.

— На твоем месте я не стал бы особенно на это надеяться, — подтверждая догадку, отводит взгляд Брюс. — Он приходит в ярость, когда считает, что ты в опасности.

— Знаешь что, Брюс?

— Что?

— Я в восторге от его заботы. Передай ему, что Халк восхитительный.

— Халк... восхитительный... — выдыхает Брюс с таким видом, будто Тони только что произнес фразу на клингонском.

Гениальный мозг ученого, судя по всему, дает серьезный сбой, пытаясь увязать эти два слова в одном предложении.

— Ты, кстати, тоже, — говорит Тони, после чего склоняет голову набок и, наплевав на последствия, целует Брюса. Пусть не так откровенно, как хотелось бы, но для этого у них еще будет время. Сейчас он доволен хотя бы тем, что Брюс не шарахается и не отталкивает, рискуя выскользнуть и свернуть себе шею, а медленно и осторожно целует в ответ.

— Восхитительный, — отрываясь от его губ, шепчет Тони.

При этих словах Брюс совершенно изумительно краснеет и со смехом прижимается пылающей щекой к прохладной броне.

*~*~*

Когда Халк в очередной раз перехватывает его в полете, Тони даже не удивляется. Он терпеливо ждет, пока тот, осмотрев и обнюхав его со всех сторон, убедится, что все в порядке, и усядется на ближайшей насыпи.

— Доволен? — с многозначительной улыбкой спрашивает Тони. — Жестянка не пострадать?

Халк раздраженно рычит, буравя его злым придирчивым взглядом, но бушевать, похоже, не собирается.

— Жестянка все равно глупый, — недовольно бурчит он и, не выпуская Тони из рук, поднимается. — Халк отнести домой.


End file.
